blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Tōya Kagari
Tōya Kagari is the main protagonist of XBlaze – Code: Embryo. He is the wielder of the Legacy Weapon - Vow Crystal Seal Blade: Murakumo and the Original Grimoire. Information Tōya Kagari is a second year student of class B. He currently resides with the Himezuru family and worked at Maha☆Raja~ Curry Shop as a part-time job until the store mysteriously closed. Arc System Works’ Upcoming Title, XBlaze, Will Be a Visual Novel Game As a small child, Tōya was orphaned after his mother, Suzuko Kagari, died protecting him during the Wadatsumi Mass Vanish Incident. In the orphanage, Tōya met Yuki Himezuru, and Hinata Himezuru. When Yuki came of age, she adopted the two of them. At school, Tōya did whatever he could to stop bullies from getting to others, which lead to him meeting, and befriending, Akira Kamewari - his future best friend. Code: Embryo Tōya woke up to Hinata Himezuru's humming, being alarmed when she told him it was past-four in the afternoon. He was reminded about having work in the day, and that Akira Kamewari was running late; he denied the kind offer from Hinata about going on ahead while she waited for their friend. After using the TOi, Akira finally arrived and handed Tōya his data stick back that contained the information that he had compiled on the local serial killer. After talking about the killings, the bell rang and Tōya rushed towards work. At work, he endured Ringo Akagi's teasing while he cleaned the tables, only to be interrupted as she gave him a lecture about the 'mannerisms of curry'. After work, he walked home when he heard a bell. It came from the restricted zone of the city, and he decided to investigate. Upon entering the restricted zone, he found an injured man walking around. Toya attempted to help the man but he started rambling on about Tōya being an "enemy" and attacked him with a strange ability. Before the man could injure him, a girl in blue arrived and attacked the man. Tōya attempted to intervene but is quickly shoved aside. As the fight between the girl and the man continues, Tōya eventually passed out from the shock. Tōya woke up in his room and passed off the incident as a nightmare. He was called downstairs by his housemate, Hinata Himezuru, about a guest that has been waiting for him. Tōya was horrified to find the girl in blue, who introduced herself as Es, waiting for him. Tōya argued with Es, telling her to leave, but the young girl insisted she stay until her superiors arrive. Said superiors soon came knocking on the door and introduced themselves as Sōichirō Unomaru of the Mitsurugi Agency and Mei Amanohokosaka of the Amanohokosaka Clan. From these people, Tōya learned of the "Unions" who are people who develop special abilities but slowly lose their sanity as a result. Unomaru questioned Tōya about the events that transpired earlier that day and insisted that Es must stay at the Himezuru residence to guard and monitor Tōya until he can complete a few tests. Tōya reluctantly agreed as Unomaru and Mei left for the night. The next morning, Tōya found that Es had already left and breathed a sigh of relief. He walked with Hinata to school and met up with their friend Akira along the way. As class begun, Es suddenly appeared wearing a school uniform with the teacher introducing her as a new student. Es took the seat directly behind Tōya as the young man began to dread what may happen next. A little later on in the day, Es explained to him that she was still to protect him. During a break, Tōya began to question Es as to how and why she was in school grounds, but was interrupted by Sōichirō, who explained that the Mitsurugi Agency had outright bought the school, and about the events of the Wadatsumi Mass Vanish Incident. He further pushed by explaining that Tōya had a responsibility to help Es with locating Unions since his mother was seemingly responsible for Unions existing. He was left with the choice to help them, and Sōichirō left. A little later on, Es and Tōya went to the rooftop, where he explained that he would definitely help them with locating Unions. He was interrupted by Mei who berated him for giving into the Agency's demands. On top of this, she inserted the Goofball Proximity Surveyor into his head, allowing her to monitor him wherever he should go. En route to the Himezuru residence with Es, Tōya heard a Discover Call in Akira's general direction. He and Es rushed to its source, finding Akio Osafune and Kuon Glamred Stroheim alongside Akira. They startled the former two, sending them off in different directions; Tōya chatised Akira for putting himself in a dangerous circumstance for the umpteenth time; the situation didn't get any better as Sōichirō dropped in, congratulating him for deciding to help himself and the Agency. He then walked back home with Es and Hinata after regrouping with the latter. Tōya came back to the household to get jumped by Yuki. After a fair amount of teasing, he and Es left to find Akio and bring him to the Agency since the amount of trouble he could cause would be devastating. With the surprise help of Kuon, they were able to best him and detain him, to Tōya's disgust as Es began to interrogate him. Preventing her from doing any more damage to him, they were intruded upon by Acht and Drei, formerly of the Ten Sages; chastising Es for entertaining the idea of them leaving Kuon to deal with the both of them. Thankfully, the Sages didn't desire a fight, so they swiftly fled with Akio in tow. The following morning, Tōya woke up to an explanation from Hinata that Kuon had permission to stay with them from both Yuki and the Mitsurugi Agency; Kuon then explained about her mission and the Magic Guild before leaving. On the way to school, he met Mei and told her about Kuon, enraging the young woman since she would have to work alongside a member of the Magic Guild. At school, Tōya had lunch with Hinata, Kuon, Akira, and Es. Later on, he went to talk with Kuon and Es about the threats that the Ten Sages posed. After being told about Drei, Acht, and Sechs, he was told about why they would be after him, being told a little about the Original Grimoire. After school, Tōya went to work since he needed the money for rent. While working, Ringo brought in Es from outside. She began to pester him about his relationship with Es, and wouldn't stop the whole night. Once work had finished, Tōya and Es walked back home but saw Mei along the way and stopped to talk to her. They found out that she was currently investigating a crime scene where Akio Osafune had been murdered. Feeling sick, Tōya asked who could possibly do such a thing but the answer was simple - Ripper, a serial killer who hunted Unions. After hearing her explanation, they met the very man himself as he launched into a full-on attack. Despite having been taunted repeatedly, Tōya stood his ground and eventually, the Union fled. Despite this, Es went on and pursued him, leading Mei and Tōya to attempt and catch up with her. Eventually, Mei had had enough and flew them there, understandingly startling Tōya. When they arrived, their presence made Ripper flee, leaving them alone with Es and the recently arrived Kazuto Kotetsu. Jumping in to protect Mei from his insults, Tōya was met with a hard thud to the head, knocking him out. He woke up some time later, being carried by Es back home. The two talked about why Tōya constantly puts himself in danger but he couldn't think of a suitable answer to give her. They eventually arrived home, and Hinata put him in the bath after Es had hers. Before doing so, he had a short conversation with Kuon about the Embryo and the Original Grimoire, where she tried her best to inform him about them both. After school, Tōya went shopping with both Es and Hinata for a massive meal in the evening since Yuki would be home. Once the meal started, Tōya watched on as Akira and Yuki fought over the meat, not getting much himself. He was then invited to go swimming with the group the following day, and met Sōichirō, who told him that the Agency also owned the pool as well. Once the group decided to leave, Tōya lightly teased Yuki for using words that had fallen out of fashion. On the way back home, Tōya was thanked by Kuon for letting her stay, and went to have a word with Hinata; once he came back to pick up Kuon, she lashed out at him, but apologized afterwards since she was in a sour mood after meeting Mei. On the school roof the following day at lunch time. Tōya and Kuon talked about anime, and was told a little about her friend, Elise von Klagen. They were soon barged in on by Mei, and she scampered off to find Es. Late at night, Es told Tōya about a Gainart explosion that had only just occurred, but they were interrupted by Kuon, who requested that they help her in setting down wards to help locate the Ten Sages. While doing so, they talked about Legacy Weapons, with Tōya being shocked that both women owned one. Outside of the Himezuru residence, Es and Tōya spotted a suspicious individual outside of their house, after attempting to handle it delicately, they ended up talking to them, as the individual introduced herself as Elise von Klagen - Kuon's friend that she had mentioned earlier. They took her inside and waited for Kuon to arrive home, but when she did, they all put up with the rather odd relationship between both Kuon and Elise. The next morning, Tōya was invited out to go shopping with Es, Kuon, and Elise; they temporarily met Akira and Hinata, but Tōya was dragged away to allow the two to have some private time together. Further venturing down the street, they met Acht, who was casually having a cup of tea outside a hotel. Tōya begged Es to not get involved, but thankfully, Acht held off her assault, and disappeared. Akira had gone missing after the incident, and Tōya desperately attempted to help find him until he suddenly heard a Discover Call in the direction of the Himezuru residence. Running back to the house, he found Acht holding Hinata hostage. He begged Es to not rush in and attack since Hinata herself could be seriously injured; she disobeyed and launched herself, but was held back by mysterious red wires. Tōya scanned for their source and found them to be emanating from Akira himself. After several actions from Akira, Tōya was ensnared in his wires, but escaped. He went inside the house and rested. Thoroughly angry with Es for disregarding Hinata's life, Tōya attempted to give her the cold shoulder, and shouted at her in the hallway of the house. He went down into the kitchen and unexpectedly met Yuki. He offered her some coffee, and she told him to cheer up, and not to worry about things, reassuring him. A little later on, Hinata woke up and brought Es down with her, leading Tōya to leave out of anger, being unable to look at her face after what had happened. Some time later, Es informed him that she would be on a three-hour break, warning him to not leave the house. Regardless, Tōya left, but ran into Mei. The two went to Maha Raja, and bumped into Ringo. After a little teasing for bringing another girl to the restaurant, they sat down. Tōya listened to Mei's story about her ancestor, the Azure Shrine Maiden, and the Amanohokosaka Clan. They talked until Es arrived to pick him up. Back at the Himezuru residence, Kuon and Es talked to him about the potential risk of Akira's infection, mentioning that he has the high possibility of dying. Out of the blue, Tōya received a surprise phone call from Akira, beckoning him to the school. As he rushed out of his room, Es stood in his way; in order to pass, he lied to her, saying that he had heard a Discover Call in the direction of the abandoned factory, despite the fact it lay over 500 meters away. With Es out of the picture, Tōya rushed into school, desperately trying to locate his best friend, but to no avail until he finally found him on the school roof. There, Akira's mental instability took full swing as he attacked Tōya relentlessly. Thankfully for Tōya, Es had disobeyed his command and followed him, cutting down the wires of Akira's Drive. Watching his two friends fight, Tōya had had enough, and cut between the two of them, begging them to stop fighting and emotionally beseeching Akira to the point where he had a brief moment of mental lucidity; Tōya watched as his best friend managed to rip his crystal out of his body. He held Akira in his arms as the former Union thought he wouldn't make it. Thankfully, and miraculously, Akira survived, and was admitted to the Neo Yokozaki University Hospital under Yuki's watch. Tōya and Yuki talked about Akira and his condition, but he seemed to be making good recovery given the circumstances he was in. He went out for a breath of fresh air and met Kuon, the two expressed a slight happiness at Akira surviving, but were confused about Es suddenly having left. They were interrupted by Sōichirō, prompting Kuon to leave. Soon afterwards, Sechs, Acht, and Drei appeared because of Sechs desire to find out what Tōya wants; his reply was that he wanted to protect the world from people like him. With this, the Sages teleported away, having found their answer. Tōya went back into Akira's room, and received a call from Hinata's phone. However, the caller was not Hinata, instead, it was Ripper, revealing he had kidnapped her; he taunted Tōya, calling him out to find him before sundown or she would be murdered. Frantic, Tōya quickly told Kuon what happened before rushing outside to try and find her before the sun set. He received another phone call coupled with a Discover Call. Rushing to the source, Tōya and Kuon were finally able to find Ripper and Hinata on top of an unfinished building. Disgustingly, Tōya and Kuon listened as Ripper reveled in the fact that he was the one who murdered Yuki's parents years ago. He then started counting down for the young man to make a decision, but cut the chain that held Hinata before Tōya could even react. Having felt that he had lost Hinata, Tōya lost control of the Original Grimoire, dispelling the G.P.S, and it spiraled out of control, an all consuming mist flooded out of his body, draining the majority of Ripper's seithr, leaving him weak. Struggling to regain himself, even with Kuon, and then Mei's help, Tōya's state became critical; thankfully, Es had arrived with Hinata in her arms, revealing that she had caught her. The sight of Hinata calmed Tōya down and he lost consciousness. Later waking up to the sight Kuon and Mei; they went back to the Himezuru household in order to discuss what had happened. Back at the house, Mei told Tōya and Kuon about the Black Beast and how it would eventually rise from the Boundary. He listened as Mei came to the deduction that his Original Grimoire could summon parts of the Beast to physically fight. Kuon told him about how he went insane once he unleashed his powers, and how Kazuto would be able to easily finish off Ripper once he is weak. Tōya further listened to the full tale of the Azure Shrine Maiden, and how she died to save the world. They then began to discuss if it was true about Sōichirō trying to control the world, something which the young man personally disagreed with. He watched as Kuon dramatically left to finish off her mission, jumping out of the door to try and catch up with her. Failing to find Kuon, Tōya arrived at the wharf, only to be found by Es who told him that he had been classified as a high-risk Union by Sōichirō. Desperately trying to fight his case, Tōya was shocked as Es denied her orders, and chose to help him instead. Unfortunately, Mei arrived, having been put in charge of the squad sent to detain him. Stubbornly refusing to back down proved to be in their favor as Mei quit her job, aiding in their escape. To get away from the other units, they jumped down a manhole in the main sewers of the city, and were helped into a safer location by Kazuto. Es began to inform the both of them about phenomenon intervention and the Embryo until the soldiers finally arrived at their location. With little else to do, they parted from Kazuto as he dealt with the soldiers. Further down the sewers, Drei appeared in their path, openly unleashing his attacks onto the pair of them. Tōya began to lose control of the Grimoire, but managed to come to terms with it and the illusion of Ripper inside his consciousness. Thankfully, they escaped from the sewers when Kazuto took over the fight for the pair of them. Outside, they met Mei, who took them back to the Himezuru house. During their wait for Hinata to return from the shops, Tōya was debriefed by Kuon (who had ashamedly returned) about the whole of the Wadatsumi Incident. Deeming Sōichirō's hideous plans too dangerous, Es, Kuon, Mei, and Tōya decided to head out to the Restricted Ward and confront him after Hinata had returned. Running deeper and deeper inside the ward, the group of four encountered Acht. The girls ordered Tōya to go on without them while they held her off; a little later on, Es joined up with him, having been ordered to assist him. They delved deeper into the facility, meeting the first of the Es-N units, and hearing Sōichirō over the intercom. Tōya stood up for Es after the mad scientist insulted her; this didn't last long as they quickly rushed through the halls to escape from the unit. Es chose to stay behind and confront it while Tōya went ahead. Descending down the elevator to the level where Sōichirō lay in wait, the two had a standoff, and began to discuss their ideologies. Tōya listened to the scientists' mad plans of controlling the world through mind control because of a tragic incident in his past, and disagreed with him. Tōya, however, had no say in the matter, and had fallen into his trap since he needed Tōya's Original Grimoire in order to make his plan bear it's fruits. The four Es-N units surrounding Sōichirō pinned the young man down, using their specially made blades to alter the flow of seithr that the Grimoire had absorbed. Shocked, he watched as Sōichirō revealed that Hinata was the Embryo, and that she was being implemented into the T-system. Sechs arrived, and killed the scientist as well as the Es-N units surrounding him. Freed, Tōya jumped to Es' side, as they tried to prevent the former Sage from killing Hinata. They could do little but watch as he threw her into the Boundary. Kuon and Mei arrived at their side, but they were effortlessly thrown asunder. Es was next in Sechs' line of sight, and was thrown into the Boundary. Emotionally destroyed, Tōya had a deep moment, and after overcoming the illusion of Ripper in his mind, he was able to talk to the heart of the Grimoire, the Arbitrator. They talked, and Tōya gained hope, and the ability to control his power. Beginning to fight Sechs, and picking up the Vow Crystal Seal Blade: Murakumo, that Es had dropped earlier, Tōya heard Es' voice beckon him to the Boundary, and he walked into it, fully trusting her. Inside an enclosed space that Es had created, she revealed that she had inherited the Embryo from Hinata. She told Tōya that the only way to best Sechs was for him to go to the original time loop, where Sechs' power was at its smallest. He agreed, albeit upset that he would have to kill someone. In the timeline, Tōya did a single mortal draw against the Sage, cutting down his crystal, and ending the Sage forever. He returned to the enclosed space, where Es revealed that the Embryo had no place in the real world, and that she would stay inside the Boundary to protect humanity from its fearsome power; by doing so, she would erase herself from his and everyone else's memories, for their own good. Having forgotten Es and their escapades, Tōya woke up to Hinata's humming. He and Mei went to hunt down Unions for treatment with the last of the Es-N units. Afterwards, he and Hinata went to visit Akira in hospital, finding that he had make a remarkable recovery. Mid-way through the visit, Tōya began to cry, feeling that he had forgotten someone important to him. Appearance Tōya is a young man with stylish brown hair and eyes that turns red when using the power of the Black Beast. He wears a standard school uniform consist of white collar chemise shirt with school emblem on his right collar, red tie with double black shape V's and navy blazer jacket, black trousers, and brown shoes. In XBlaze – Lost: Memories, his hair becomes messier. Outside of school grounds, he wears a plain black hoodie with blue lines decorating the edges. He wears it over a plain simple gray shirt. Personality He has a very curious and gentle personality and goes out of his way to resolve any fights around him, even if it results in personal injury to himself (This, however, may stem from the single memory of his mother telling him to "Protect".). He also has a strong sense of obligation, such as the fact that he believes that his mother (and possibly he himself) was at fault for a large incident that occurred which resulted in his only survival, and is therefore responsible for "repenting" in some way. He eventually hardens up as time passes, and even opens up Es to an emotional perspective. Powers and Abilities Tōya's powers comes from the Original Grimoire, Code: Soul Eater, which is said to draw out the power of the Black Beast from the Boundary. There are two known functions of Code: Soul Eater. #Soul Eater: Creates a black and red mist that turns into seithr and drains everything it touches. #XBlaze: Turns the seithr inside the Grimoire into Power and stores in the user. He also uses the Legacy Weapon – Vow Crystal Seal Blade: Murakumo, which can destroy a Drive-Infected Patient's crystal with ease. Despite only having had the blade for a short time, he was able to expertly kill Sechs with a single blow He also possesses the astonishing ability to detect Discover Calls at a distance of around 300 meters, when the average detection rate is around 10 meters. He also possesses the ability to use an unknown Drive that enables him to manipulate blood. He gained this ability at the age of 6 and had used it before he died and despite being revived with the Grimoire of Origin being used as the catalyst, he is still shown to be able to use it. He is able to weaponize his blood and create things with it. Though the only shown weapon he's created is an exact copy of the Murakumo, it is believed that he can create other things with it as well. Gallery Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 1, Type A).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 1, Type B).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 1, Type C).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 1, Type D).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 1, Type E).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 2, Type A).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 2, Type B).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 2, Type C).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 2, Type D).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 3, Type A).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 3, Type B).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 3, Type C).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 3, Type D).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 4).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 5, Type A).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 5, Type B).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 5, Type C).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 5, Type D).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 6, Type A).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 6, Type B).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 6, Type C).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 6, Type D).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 6, Type E).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 7).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 8).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 9).png Tōya Kagari (Character Artwork, 10).png Tōya_Kagari_(Emblem,_Crest).png|Tōya's crest, Original Grimoire XBlaze Code Embryo (Illustration, 21).png|Tōya uses the power of the Black Beast XBlaze Code Embryo (Illustration, 98).png|Tōya with Es' weapon, Murakumo References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Spin-off Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:XBlaze Characters Category:Hakuō North Academy Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Code: Embryo Characters Category:Lost: Memories Characters Category:Maha Raja Category:Artificial Beings